We'll Always Have Homicide
We'll Always Have Homicide is the series finale of "Motive" which aired on August 30, 2016. Summary The victim: Trent McAllister, the owner of International Bailiff Services, a company that specializes in high end repossessions. His mangled dead body is found next to a helicopter that he was probably repossessing, he killed by being caught in the helicopter's moving rear rotor. The killer: Lexi Moore, the young woman who three years earlier killed Judge Natalie Rodman and mechanic Mark Duff, the two associated cases still unsolved. The Metro Vancouver Homicide Department investigating the case is comprised of Sergeant Gavin Saunders and Detectives Paula Mazur and Mitch Kennecki. Some stray cat hairs at the crime scene tie this case back to that of Judge Rodman's. As such, those who worked on Judge Rodman's investigation are called back into service for this case, those being Sergeant Brian Lucas with Internal Affairs, and Paris-based Interpol Agent Angie Flynn. This case is a bittersweet reunion for Angie with Oscar as besides Oscar's want for Angie to return to Vancouver permanently to work for him as an investigator for his company called Tabula Rasa (which helps those unfairly convicted), he represents Duncan and Bally Anderson, two people of interest in this case as McAllister's estranged son-in-law and daughter. That estrangement is due to McAllister successfully getting Duncan charged and convicted of sexual interference eighteen years ago when Duncan was nineteen and Bally sixteen, despite the fact of the closeness of Duncan and Bally's ages and their relationship being consensual. That conviction still haunts them to this day, and also affects their son Thomas Anderson as the offspring of a convicted child sexual molester, for which he is constantly taunted. This case adds a complication to Duncan and Bally's lives as they long told Thomas that his maternal grandfather was dead, not wanting him to know that he was the cause of Duncan and therefore by association their family's problems. Thomas, an aspiring on-air radio DJ, finding out about the role his grandfather played in his family's problems and divulging that to his radio station mentor, Shawn Bailey and Shawn's girlfriend, Lexi may provide the link for those investigating the case. The ultimate questions become how determined Lexi is to protect herself as the perpetrator of these crimes & how determined Angie is to solve (especially Judge Rodman's murder this second time around) and Angie has a limited amount of time before she needs to head back to her current Interpol job in Paris. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Lehman as Angie Flynn *Louis Ferreira as Oscar Vega *Brendan Penny as Brian Lucas *Lauren Holly as Betty Rogers *Karen Leblanc as Paula Mazur *Victor Zinck Jr. as Mitch Kennecki Recurring Cast *Cameron Bright as Manny Flynn Guest Cast *Emily Tennant as Lexi Moore *James Remar as Trent McAllister *Jewel Staite as Bally Anderson *David Lewis as Sergeant Gavin Saunders *Jared Ager-Foster as Thomas Anderson *Michael Teigen as Duncan Anderson *Cindy Busby as Chanelle Bryson *Jaime M. Callica as Shawn Bailey *Lissa Neptuno as Dr. Morgan *Robyn Daye Edwards as Dr. Kenwood *Neemish Parekh as Dr. Gorman *Françoise Yip as Lee *Camille Atebe as Nadia *BJ Harrison as Ivy Bolen *Martin Novotny as Victor Kirovsky *Shayn Walker as Bouncer *Connor Paton as Bully *Seth Whittaker as Baller *Celeste Ziegler as Girlfriend *Loopy as Loopy the Cat Category:Episodes Category:Season 4